During this 22 day comparative study, two groups of subjects are studied in parallel. Half the subjects enter the study on Zidovudine therapy, while the other half receive didanosine. Four pharmacokinetic profiles (8 or 12 hrs dependent on which group) will be obtained for each subject on study days 1, 5, 12, an 19 while on various combinations of drug regimens.